Holly J Finally Believes in Fairytales
by Got2Bme
Summary: Holly J has never really believed in faiytales. She doesn't believe in princes and happy endings. Will she finally believe when a familiar boy starts to show her that everything is possible?
1. Intro

**I totally love this couple and I just wish they didn't break up :\. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it :D If there's any mistakes, please let me know. **

Intro

Holly J

In every single fairytale, in every girl's life there's always a prince and there's always a happy ending. Though, I never believed in it. Fairytales were for people who had everything easy, for people who have no troubles. I, on the other hand am not one of those people. First off, I go to Degrassi, if you're a student there, you are NOT carefree. There's always drama lurking around every single corner. There is always a scandal waiting to happen. Whether it be a break-up, being held at gunpoint with the guy you are totally in love with but you know it won't work because he has a girlfriend, or being (at one point) hated by the whole school and having a hate group created by a niner about you where all they do is make ideas on how to kill you, Degrassi has it all. Those examples were just a few things that I experienced here at Degrassi. Then, after that, my once rich family now is going broke which forced me to get a job at _The Dot_, where the mentioned being held at gunpoint happened. The last time _I_ was carefree was when I was ten. My life has been far from a fairytale, so why believe in it?

Declan

Ugh. Another party, I seriously can't take it anymore. My whole life has been filled with moving around, social events and everything else that a diplomat's son's life is supposed to be filled with. Hey, don't get me wrong, my life has tons of good points. Like getting to travel to places a normal person only dreams of. I'm filthy rich and I can buy whatever I want. But those aren't the things I want. I want the things that money can't buy like love and friendship. Sounds corny, right? But, well those are the things some people take for granted and the things I've never really had. The only I have is my family. With all the moving, I've never really met a friend or had a real girlfriend that loved _me_ and not my money. We move to one place but we never stay long enough for me to get close to anyone. The last time that happened was when I was 8 and I met a girl named Jeanette. She lived right across from me and we would always play and talk. She was not only a true friend but my first love, as well. She was even my twin sister's best friend. But, my family moved again and we had to say goodbye to Jeanette. So, even _if_ we stay somewhere long enough, we have to move again eventually so there really isn't a point in trying.


	2. Chapter 1: Degrassi

**Omygosh **** im so happy u guys liked it! :D Thank you for the nice reviews.**

***Note: I put a few characters in here that weren't even supposed to be there during that time so imagine it like season nine but with them here. I kinda changed a bit but yeah. * Thanx again and sorry for the delay.**

**Degrassi (Declan's P.O.V.)**

So, this was Degrassi. Not Bad. It was smaller compared to our other schools but this will work. I just hope their food isn't that bad. I hear that public school food isn't that tasty. I apparently wasn't the only one who heard that rumor because Fiona _actually_ packed lunch. Nice of her not to pack me anything.

"Oh look! They have a welcoming committee," Fiona said a little excitedly. I was too busy taking it all in to notice an African American girl coming towards us with a video camera. She had a smile on so wide that it made me wonder if the school actually _had_ a welcoming committee.

"Hi, I'm Chantay, Degrassi's unofficial blogger," she said, holding out her hand for both Fiona and myself to shake. "I'm Declan Coyne and this is my sister Fiona," I said, introducing us both. "Oh, I know who you are. Children of diplomats are actually attending Degrassi! So what brings the two of New York's biggest socialites to Degrassi?" She was lik an interviewer on those gossip shows, where they get the dirt on everyone on anything even if it's so little and irrelevant.

"Oh, well our mother is working on Education in Public High Schools and what improvements should be made. She doesn't really know about public high schools so she asked Fi and I to stay here at Degrassi for awhile and see if we could help her out," I explained.

"D, here is a big mama's boy and will do anything Mom tells him to so of course, he agreed. Since I can't stand being alone in a new school, I came along. Besides we're not even going to stay here for long", added Fiona. "Unless, we like it here," I interjected. That was when I heard the music and when I saw the band playing on the stage. There were plenty of people of people gathered around but it didn't look like a show. I think maybe it was some sort of audition. "Hey Chantay, who are they?" I motioned toward the stage where the band finished playing. She walked toward the room and motioned for us to follow. "Come, Ill introduce you to everyone."

She walked toward an Aisan girl with wavy hair and an African American boy holding a guitar. His hair was almost like a mini afro. "Hey guys," she said to them. "This is Fiona and Declan Coyne. Fiona, Declan, this is Leia and her boyfriend Danny." We all said our "hellos" and she lead us off to another group of people. "This is Jane, she's on the football team," she motioned to a girl with a nose piercing. "This is her boyfriend Spinner, he also manages the Dot. It's this restaurant all the Degrassi kids hang out at." She motioned to a big guy who had previously been on the drums. 'This is Mia and Peter. Mia is a model and a mom and Peter is her boyfriend, the lead singer of Studz. Studz just filmed a movie and now they're going to be playing at the Beach Bash." She pointed to a fashionable girl with a killer smile, hugging a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Anya and her boyfriend Sav, the school VP." She finished off motioning to a friendly looking girl and a Bengali boy holding a guitar. "Evryone this is Fiona and Declan." We all said our greetings and she lead us off.

She then pointed at the direction of two guys. One with blond, curly hair and the other with jet black straight hair. "Those two are Riley and Zane, they are an openly gay couple. Riley just came out though. He's the QB and the team captain and recently got an offer from Eastern. Zane is the kicker on the football team and loves to do yoga," she finished.

After that, she pointed at a different group filled with younger guys. "This is Dave, Connor, Wesley, K.C., Eli, Adam and Drew. Dave's my cousin and he really likes Ali. Connor has Asperger's Syndrome and has a lady friend he met online. Wesley got in a car accident, that's why he has a full body cast and has this little crush on Anya. K.C. is on the football team and cheated on Clare with Jenna. Then he got her pregnant and left her. Drew is on the football team and is kind of a player but he's really into Ali. Adam is Drew's stepbrother and is an FTM transgender. Eli is the one in all black. He used to blame himself for the death of his ex-girlfriend and he drives a hearse. He's Adam's best friend and he's in love with Clare, although he won't admit it."

"Who's Ali, Clare and Jenna?" Fiona was very intrigued in the gossip now. Typical. Girls and their gossip. "Oh they're right over there," answered Chantay pointing to three girls nearby. Ali was the Bengali one with a tight tank top and a mini skirt. It seemed like she was the flirty type, like that guy, Drew's type. Clare was the one with the striking blue eyes, curls in a bob and a cross necklace. She implied a look of innocence. It was kind of strange. She looked like the complete opposite of Eli. I guess opposites do attract. Jenna had blonde hair and was holding an acoustic guitar. I could see a baby bump forming, but barely. "Ali is Sav's little sister and Clare is Darcy's but she's in Kenya doing charity work. Darcy used to be Peter's girlfriend before Mia came along. Jenna there is in the top 25 of _The Next Teen Star_," Chantay added before leading us to two students.

One was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and had a sprinkle of freckles on her face, although they were very light. She looked very business-like and had a clipboard. She was talking to a good-looking boy with blonde hair. Chantay led us up to them and as I got closer, the girl looked familiar. I looked over to Fiona to see if she though so too but she gave no indication. "Holly J, Blue, this is Declan and Fiona. Declan, Fiona, this is Holly J and Blue. Holly J's the student council president and Blue is a fantastic artist. They're currently dating."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Holly J said, shaking Fiona's hand. I couldn't stop staring at her. She stuck out her hand to shake mine and I held her hand a bit longer than necessary. I don't think anyone noticed but Blue. He cleared his throat as if trying to tell me that Holly J was his and that he was still in the room. "Nice to meet you," Fiona and I both said. I was still staring at her.

***Brrriiiingg***

That was the bell indication first period. Fiona and I thanked Chantay and said "bye" to everyone. I started to feel something I didn't understand and I couldn't stop thinking about Holly J. I did understand, however that that I might like Degrassi and maybe it was because of a certain student council president.


	3. Chapter 2: Beach Bash

**Beach Bash (Holly J P.O.V.)**

It's the day of the beach bash and I'm stressing out like crazy. Nothing is going right and the Beach Bash didn't even start yet. We needed more people to help with decorations but the ninth graders were having a test with Ms. Oh in M.I. and couldn't come until later. The only people here was the Student Council, a few seniors and the Drama club which the new kid, Declan was making come to help us out. He, surprisingly was now the head of the Drama club and has got quite a reputation for being a player. This week, he was dating a girl on the Power Squad named Trish. Of course, since he was here, his sister, Fiona was too. She was actually turning into quiet a good friend of mine. I also made Blue come since he was the reason I was so busy. He promised so many people that I would help. He was actually starting to become a problem. It was like he was trying to change me. I get it, he saved my life, along with Spinner's by calling the police during the hold up at the Dot but he has no right to change me. Worse of all he was calling me "Holly" which everyone knows I clearly despise. He's lucky he's my boyfriend or I probably would have done something to ruin his life just for calling me "Holly" all the time.

The ninth graders finally came! Thank God! I never thought I would be so happy to see Dave, Connor, Wesley, K.C., Jenna, Ali and Clare walk through the door. Since Clare was here of course Eli and Adam would be too. Since, Ali and Adam were here, of course Drew would be too. I usually hate all that lovey dovey stuff and how they just can't get enough of each other, even with Blue. It feels really annoying but today I'm thankful because of it. I have more people to get everything done. We put the sand in place, got the fake palm trees set up. Everyone made and put the decoration s up. I even got Wesley, Connor and Dave to man the refreshments. Sav would DJ. Jenna, Ali and Chantay would sell the tickets. Clare, Eli and Adam would collect them. It was all perfect and set up an hour and a half before the dance so everyone could get ready.

When I got there, Sav already had the music going and at least 60 people were already dancing. All the girls that helped out ere dressed in grass skirts with bikini tops and a cute flower in their hair. The guys all had swimming trunks, leis and regular t-shirts. Some didn't even have any shirts on. It looked fantastic. There was sand everywhere, palm trees were set up, tiki torches were up and it looked like we were at a real beach. I went in feeling proud and confident. Let's get this party started!


	4. Chapter 3: ByeBye Blue

**Bye-Bye Blue**

Thankfully, everything went smoothly and it was a huge success! Now all we had to go through was the clean-up. Everyone was here but the Drama club but I was surprised to see Declan here. What the hell is he doing here? Doesn't he have better things to do than spend his Saturday cleaning up after a school dance? I would understand if he was chasing after a girl like Drew and Eli were but he wasn't even flirting or talking to any girl. It didn't seem like he was there to hang out with anyone, the only person he talked to was Blue. Blue even looked a bit annoyed. Wait. Why do I even care? Its not like I liked him or anything. Blue saw me looking and waved. He came toward me and started helping me.

"Hey, why is Declan asking so many questions about you?" Blue asked me. That startled me. Why would Declan even ask about me?

"I don't know, I've only talked to him like once," I replied, very curious.

That was when Dave, Adam and Anya approached me. They all started talking at once. Oh. God. I held up my hand and they all fell silent. I looked at Dave signaling him to start talking first. "Holly J, there's a flood in the boy's bathroom." Then I looked at Adam. "I found graffiti spray painted on the front door." Last, I looked at Anya. "The sound system broke." Holy. Crap. Seriously! All these freaking problems? I was about to say something when Blue cut me off. "holly will take care of everything," he assured them. What! Okay. That. Is. It. I was now pissed off. "Okay, you three, stay here. Blue, can I talk to over there?" I pointed outside where there weren't any people. "Sure Holly," he answered, confused. He seriously did NOT just call me that, again.

"Blue I can't take it anymore. Seriously! Your always trying to change me. Trying to make me nice to everyone that I see and doing favors for them. Can you not understand that I don't want you telling me what to do? I have told you so many times and you haven't listened. Not once. Plus you are so freaking clingy. You always want to be with me every minute of everyday. I mean I understand that you're my boyfriend but I have my own life outside of you. I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you anymore."

I walked away but not before hearing him say "Okay Holly." Dammit. "My name is freaking Holly _J_," I muttered under my breath.


End file.
